El primer beso
by Atsuko-Chan7
Summary: Ese había sido su primer beso. Tal vez no había sido romántico, ni siquiera se habían imaginado que seria en esa situación, o tal vez no fue del todo especial... Pero fue diferente, y aunque lo acepten o no ese cosquilleo en la boca del estomago no había sido solo por hambre. One-shot, leve Sasuhina, denle oportunidad.


Aquí no ocurrió la masacre Uchiha. Los personajes tienen alrededor de doce años.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tome prestados.

**.**..

-Tsk. Demonios.

Caminando entre los pasillos de la Academia se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, quien se dirigía hacia su salón de clases. Ya habían timbrado hacia unos minutos, pero el había tratado de salir sigilosamente para no ser encontrado por sus fan girls, puesto que ese era el día que mas aborrecía de todo el año, San Valentín. Desde su llegada a la Academia hasta la salida había estado recibiendo regalos de niñas molestas que ni siquiera conocía y gracias a que había salido lo mas veloz que pudo, dejo en su asiento algo que apreciaba mucho; sus shurikens. Y es que no eran shurikens normales, no, se los había obsequiado Itachi cuando había vuelto de su misión, y que Itachi le regalara algo era difícil, por que aunque ganara a montones en sus misiones no siempre le obsequiaba algo si no era día de su cumpleaños, y es que si él descubría que a los pocos días había perdido los shurikens estaría decepcionado, por eso esque los cuidaba tanto y que los aya olvidado era algo que lo irritaba de sobremanera.

En cuanto diviso el salón donde le había tocado, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta rápidamente para posar su mirada en donde era su asiento de siempre. No estaban los shurikens. Llego a su asiento y se quedo mirando la banca vacía, estaba seguro de que los había dejado en ese lugar, solo había una persona a la que le podía preguntar. El siempre era de los últimos en salir de la Academia, pero había una niña que siempre se quedaba hasta tarde todos los días, la Hyuga. Había dos opciones; ella sabia quien los había tomado o ella los había tomado para quedárselos.

Determinado a preguntarle dio media vuelta y fijo su mirada en la mesa de la niña de cabellos azulinos, habían unos shurikens en la mesa. Sus shurikens estaban en la mesa de ella.

Enojado e irritado se dirigió hasta la mesa de la Hyuga, quien estaba dándole la espalda acomodando sus cosas en su maletín, casi lista para salir. Se posiciono detrás de ella por encima de su hombro y con una voz carente de emociones hizo que la Hyuga se pusiera rígida del susto.

-¿Que haces con mis cosas, Hyuga?

-¿Ehh?... Y-yo... Y-yo n-no -Balbuceando frases inentendibles para el Uchiha la peliazul trataba de aclarar todo ese malentendido. Ya que al no ver al azabache por ningún lado había tomado sus cosas para dárselas el día siguiente. Si bien su timidez no la dejaría hablar cara a cara con el Uchiha, ella, al ser siempre la que llegaba primero a la academia se iba a encargar de dejar sus cosas en perfecto estado en el asiento de este, pero todo se había convertido en una situación vergonzosa para ella y sus nervios no la dejaban pronunciar palabra alguna.

Se giro rápidamente para terminar con aquella bochornosa situación, pero... No contó con que el Uchiha se había inclinado lo suficiente para quedar a su altura y estaba cerca de ella, muy cerca, tanto que cuando giro solo hizo que las cosas empeoraran y fuera aun mas vergonzoso.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo brillante, mientras sentía que se iba a desmayar pronto, y ¿Como no? si cuando giro había separado toda distancia entre ellos y, accidentalmente había unido sus labios con los del Uchiha.

Habían permanecido así durante unos cuantos segundos, mientras aguantaban la respiración y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando la consciencia regreso a ellos se separaron como si el contacto con el otro les quemara la piel, y si fuera posible Hinata se puso aun mas roja, aunque en el Uchiha se podía apreciar un leve rosa pálido en sus mejillas. Después de eso Hinata no pudo aguantar mas y cayo desmayada, y, el azabache al ser el único en aquel salón no tuvo mas remedio que ayudarla.

Ese había sido su primer beso. Tal vez no había sido romántico, ni siquiera se habían imaginado que seria en esa situación, o tal vez no fue del todo especial... Pero fue diferente, y aunque lo acepten o no ese cosquilleo en la boca del estomago no había sido solo por hambre.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTA:** Bueno aquí un fic Sasuhina, si tiene errores ortográficos es porque no soy muy buena en eso, o si hay cosas que no entienden o algo por el estilo es porque me cuesta escribirlo, ya que... Así fue en realidad como sucedió mi primer beso, fue hace mucho tenia, doce y estaba en taller dándole la espalda a la puerta, creo que fui un blanco fácil para las bromas y un tipo se coloco detrás de mi con su rostro encima de mi hombro, no me había dado cuenta pero cuando voltee todo sucedió muy rápido, y además no sabia ni siquiera la existencia de el, nunca supe su nombre, y no, no sentí mariposas en el estomago.


End file.
